Once
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Setelah sekian lama berlari, Haizaki malah menemui tembok besi, menyuruhnya paksa untuk kembali ke tempat awal dulu ia menanti. [ShoAi/NijiHai]


Dulu Haizaki pernah berhenti sejenak, mengharap bahagia meski sekejap, menanti sabar demi bertatap.

Ia kemudian dikecewakan, dan ia tak mau mengulang.

.

.

.

* * *

 _an kuroko no basket fanfiction:_

 **Once** orisinil punya saya, dan tentu **Kuroko no Basket** punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Warning:_ Modified Canon! ShoAi, gagal-garem, mungkin ada typo(s) dan segala macem yang kurang berkenan

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

Layar ponselnya telah menunjuk pukul sembilan. Sudah cukup larut memang, dan ia tak peduli.

Tas di bahu diselempang dengan serampangan, ditambah gaya jalan yang benar-benar bak preman yang sering menongkrong di ujung jalan—dan memang benar ia sering menongkrong macam itu sehabis pulang sekolah.

Sekilas ia tampak baik-baik saja. Namun jika ditilik dengan cermat, terlihat pipinya merah, bekas hantaman keras dari Aomine Daiki.

Sakit jelas. Bahkan mulutnya turut mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah tersebut tadi.

Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak peduli. Haizaki Shougo tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Ia bisa saja balas memukul Aomine, bisa pula ia tetap melanjutkan pertengkaran, atau hingga memicu petugas keamanan turun tangan.

Haizaki memilih diam. Ia memang berniat buruk pada Kise saat masih di ambang pintu gymnasium tadi, namun mendengar kata demi kata yang diucap kasar oleh Aomine membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia muak sebetulnya.

Kuroko selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semuanya, sedang Kise selalu menjadi sorotan sejak ia menjejak kaki di dunia basket.

Seistimewa itukah mereka hingga rasanya seluruh manusia di dunia turut membela dan melindungi mereka? Kesalahan setitik rasanya tak pernah diumbar dan malah ditambal tanpa cela. Mereka terjatuh maka semua orang ikut bantu berdiri. Hingga Aomine yang cuek dengan senang hati mengeluarkan tenaga dan waktu hanya untuk menemui dirinya demi mereka.

Ia ingin tertawa. Sampai kapanpun ia tahu ia takkan pernah mengerti ikatan macam itu.

Toh ia terlahir di dunia ini sendiri. Orang-orang di sekitarnya boleh dianalogikan sebagai wujud rasa kasihan oleh Sang Pencipta, bukan untuk saling melengkapi layaknya hubungan atau ikatan orang-orang lain. Pokoknya ia memang selalu sendiri.

Ia tidak peduli—ia sudah tidak peduli.

Langkahnya pun terhenti. Dipandanginya pintu apartemen yang kini berada tepat di depan batang hidungnya. Sekelebat bayangan mengenai isi rumah mampir di pikirnya.

Hah. Haizaki tertawa kecil tanpa suara.

Memangnya ia punya rumah? Seingatnya tempat yang berada di hadapannya ini hanyalah tempat dirinya singgah untuk mandi, makan, dan tidur. Bukan rumah. Menurut penuturan salah satu gurunya saat di sekolah dasar dulu, rumah itu tempat untuk kembali, bukan hanya sekedar bangunan yang kita tinggali. Rumah itu tempat orang-orang tersayang menanti kita kembali, tempat yang penuh rasa aman dan nyaman, tempat yang didirikan dengan penuh cinta—katanya.

Huh, cinta? Jangan harap. Ada yang menunggunya pulang saja tidak.

Haizaki menekan kode pengaman, memasukkan kunci, dan memutar kenopnya.

Ia benar. Bau rokok, alkohol, dan debu langsung menyerang hidungnya. Ruangan yang terpampang di depannya juga penuh kerak dan kotoran, tak pernah terurus, serta barang-barang terserak berantakan. Matanya menangkap tak ada sepatu ibunya di rumah, yang ada adalah sepatu kakaknya dan dua sepatu hak tinggi yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Haizaki tak perlu repot-repot pusing memikirkannya. Ia sudah biasa, hal-hal seperti ini sudah menjadi keadaan lumrah bagi dirinya.

Ibunya pasti berangkat _bekerja_ lebih awal hari ini. Ia mencintai pekerjaan itu dan memang mudah untuk dilakoni karena hanya pergi dalam dua jam hingga enam jam bisa mendapat ratusan hingga jutaan ribu yen bila ia tengah beruntung mendapat klien kaya raya. Yah, walaupun ia harus membeli baju-baju baru, keuntungannya masih tersisa banyak.

Kakaknya juga tak kalah. Pergi keluar barang semenit juga dapat menghasilkan uang banyak bila pelanggan tengah menanti dirinya. Bahkan terkadang mendapat bonus besar-besaran, seperti kedatangan pemilik dua hak tinggi tak dikenalnya hari ini.

Dan dirinya juga tak kalah baik.

Terkadang merampas makanan atau uang, bermain dengan wanita malam, atau mulai bermain dengan lintingan tembakau di selipan bibirnya, serta menegak minuman hingga rasanya ia sudah tak bisa bangun lagi.

Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengonsumsi obat-obatan, sih. Tetaplah dirinya termasuk golongan pengikut setan menuju neraka di sana.

Semua anggota keluarganya sudah buruk semenjak ayahnya tewas karena—yah, tahu lah—ketika ia berumur lima tahun silam—termasuk dirinya.

Haizaki membanting pintu kamarnya kasar, kemudian menghempas tas dan tubuhya keras ke ranjang.

Matanya ia pejam.

Dan ia tak sadar bahwa ia melepas napas berat sejak ia pulang dari gymnasium tadi.

.

.

.

" _Nice, Haizaki!"_

 _Kepalanya sakit—dipukul dari belakang—dan ia balas mendecih kesal._

" _Tumben kau bagus hari ini."_

 _Satu cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah, matanya mengedip mengejek._

 _Ia mendecih. "Aku selalu bagus, keparat!"_

— _padahal matanya tengah mengulum senyum sembunyi._

.

.

.

Haizaki tersentak—bangun.

Sudah bagus ia bisa terlelap, dan mimpi keparat itu malah seenaknya membangunkannya lagi.

Ia berguling ke samping, mendecakkan lidahnya keras, dan mendengus kasar. Napas lelah ia lepas.

Sebegini besarkah impak dari kejadian hari ini?

Mulai dari ia melawan Kise, menyombongkan diri bisa merebut titel "Generasi Keajaiban", yang ujung-ujungnya kalah dan mungkin akan tidak pernah lagi dipercaya oleh rekan setimnya. (Garis bawahi kata rekan, hanya rekan. Tak ada ikatan tak kasat mata yang mengikat ia dan mereka)

Atau malah saat ia mencari ribut dengan Himuro Tatsuya dari Yosen? Entahlah. Yang jelas Aomine malah semakin merusak semuanya di saat-saat terakhir.

Sialan. Dadanya malah sesak.

Ia tidak cinta basket—tidak akan pernah lagi. Namun mengapa basket dapat membuatnya seperti ini—

 **KRING**

—lagi.

Haizaki terperanjat.

Ponsel lipatnya menyala layarnya dan bergetar di atas nakas.

Ia kemudian mendecak malas, seiring dengan terus berbunyinya nada dering dari benda pengganggu tersebut. Didudukkan dirinya dan bersender pada kepala ranjang. Tangan kanannya meraih benda itu tanpa mempunyai hasrat untuk segera mengangkat.

Alisnya berkerut. Nomor tanpa identitas nama tercantum di layar.

Apa kiranya yang orang ini mau dari dirinya?

Ia mendecih dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa kau, sia—"

" _Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama untuk mengangkatnya, brengsek?!"_

.

.

.

Diam. Haizaki diam.

" _Hoi! Kau mendengarku tidak?"_

Teleponnya masih bergeming, menempel di kupingnya—masih mendengar lantunan kata dari seberang. Mulutnya betah terkunci rapat.

" _Haizaki, kau masih punya telinga 'kan?"_

 _For God's sake_. Dialah orang yang paling ia tak ingin untuk kontak dengannya lagi.

" _Haizaki!"_

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu sialan!"

Akhirnya Haizaki menggeram, sedang bibirnya gemetar.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau meneleponku, wahai Mantan Kapten Brengsek?"

Yang di sana mendecak kesal. Haizaki makin ingin melempar ponselnya ke kloset terdekat.

Apa salahnya hari ini?

Ia sudah cukup sial reuni dengan mantan-mantan rekan setimnya dulu dan dipermalukan oleh salah dua orang dari mereka.

Mengapa _dia_ turut serta? Mengapa harus _dia_ dari sekian banyak orang?

" _Begitu caramu membalas telepon, heh, Bocah?"_ jawabnya lagi—masih aksen yang sama, masih dengan kosakata yang sama—yang sialnya cukup membuat hati Haizaki berdenyut nyeri. _"Dan sepertinya kau makin kurang ajar dari terakhir aku berbicara denganmu, ya, hm?"_

Haizaki menarik sudut kanan bibirnya ke atas. Tersenyum satir.

Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Nijimura Shuuzou—ralat, ia sudah melupakan hal itu.

"Hm, mungkin."

Nada kasar dari bicaranya melembut. Alhasil Nijimura tidak merespon, bergeming di belahan dunia sana.

Tak menunggu untuk mendapat balasan, direbahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang, dengan badan menghadap kiri dengan ponsel di atas telinga kanan sedang tangan kanan dengan setia memegangnya erat.

"Kau tumben mengontakku, Nijimura."

Empat kata halus terlontar dengan sendirinya dari bibirnya. Haizaki tak mau ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya.

"Setelah dua tahun, kurasa?"

Jika berhadapan dengan Nijimura, ia memang selalu dipaksa berhenti berpikir.

Karena Nijimura terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.

Ia berdeham. _"Mendengar cerita buruk mengenai dirimu."_

Oh.

" _Dan di cerita itu kau tidak terdengar seperti dirimu, jika kau mau tahu."_

Haizaki terkekeh. "Aku selalu buruk, bukan begitu? Jadi apa yang perlu kau cemaskan, eh?"

Tawa sarkas masih berlanjut hingga beberapa detik setelahnya. Haizaki tak habis pikir apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Nijimura. Dia dari dulu sudah buruk macam sekarang, jadi untuk apa Nijimura repot-repot menghubunginya lagi?

Alasan utamanya pasti bukan dirinya.

" _Kudengar kau mencari ribut dengan Himuro, benar?"_

Ah, benar 'kan?

.

.

.

"Lucu."

" _Apanya?"_

"Takdir."

Nijimura mendengus. _"Kukira orang buruk rupa berambut—ah apa tadi?_ Cornrows _?—itu bukan kau."_

"Terserah." Haizaki memutar bola matanya. "Aku membunuhnya sekalipun, itu bukan masalahmu."

" _Dia temanku di sini, idiot! Tentu saja masalahku, apalagi malah kau biang keladinya."_

"Tuh. Lucu, bukan?"

" _Tidak sama sekali."_

"Asal kau tahu, Nijimura. Jika aku tahu dia adalah temanmu, aku tak akan sudi berurusan dengannya."

Nijimura tercenung

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, kau mau apa?"

Nijimura terdiam sesaat. _"Menggamparmu jika bisa, menghajarmu habis-habisan bila perlu."_

"Sayangnya kau tak bisa."

" _Kurasa juga begitu."_

Bibir keduanya terkatup kembali, sampai-sampai yang terdengar pada telinga keduanya hanyalah hembusan napas tipis yang tak sengaja terkena mikrofon telepon. Nijimura tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sedangkan Haizaki memejamkan matanya—menunggu Nijimura kembali mengucap kata.

" _Hei... kau masih di sana?"_

"Hm."

" _Mengantuk?"_

"Hilang karena ada yang menelepon tak tahu waktu."

Nijimura tertawa. _"Maafkan aku, oke?"_

"Em ya."

" _Dan,"_ sambungnya, _"maaf karena membentakmu pada awal tadi."_

"Aku sudah biasa dibentak. Apa gunanya kau minta maaf?"

" _Ah. Hanya merasa tidak enak."_ kilahnya. _"Aku benar-benar penasaran mengenai pertengkaranmu yang itu."_

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Nijimura menghela napas keras, _"Aku sudah peduli dan kau masih sekurangajar ini."_

"Aku tidak pernah mengharap kepedulianmu kalau kau belum tahu."

" _Terserahlah."_

Aksi diam-diaman terjadi kembali dan Haizaki mulai jengah. "Sudah selesai?"

" _Belum."_

"Cepat katakan jika begitu."

Haizaki memejamkan matanya kian erat. Pikirnya menerka-nerka apalagi yang akan diucap oleh Nijimura. Dan kegiatan singkat itu hanya berakhir sebentar, karena semakin Haizaki menerka, semakin negatif pikiran yang terbayang dalam otaknya.

Dan seakan iseng, Nijimura tidak segera mengatakannya walaupun hembusan napasnya masih terdengar di telinga Haizaki.

"Hoi."

" _Ya."_

"Katakan, Idiot. Memangnya aku sudi menunggu lama-lama?"

Nijimura masih bungkam yang beberapa detik setelahnya, membuat Haizaki jengkel setengah mati dan tidak sabaran untuk memutus sambungan telepon.

Haizaki ingin tidur. Sudah cukup mimpi konyol yang menghampirinya hari ini. Ia ingin menyudahinya. Ia ingin semuanya yang ia alami hari ini akan terlupakan pada keesokan harinya. Ia tidak ingin kembali kecewa. Cukup.

" _24 Desember."_

Kening Haizaki mengerut, "Huh?"

" _Temui aku pada 24 Desember."_

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menyamankan keduanya di dalam sakunya. Dingin. Ia pasti sudah sinting malam-malam begini malah keluyuran tidak jelas, ditambah tidak dikenakan olehnya pakaian layak guna menghangatkannya dari cuaca macam ini.

Haizaki mendengus. Dingin ini sudah keterlaluan menurutnya.

Lebih baik jika ia memutuskan untuk di rumah saja hari ini, bergelung di dalam selimut dengan _joystick_ di tangan, atau makan camilan hasil rampasan dari kamar kakaknya. Haizaki benar-benar merutuk keputusannya untuk keluar malam ini. Ia berani bersumpah ia tadi merasa cuaca masih hangat dan ia keluar hanya berniat untuk membeli camilan bila tak menemukan camilan di kamar saudaranya.

Tadinya sih begitu, namun keadaan sudah lain sekarang.

Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat berapa jumlah koin yang tersisa di dalam dompetnya, siapa tahu jika diakumulasikan dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan sekaleng kopi keluaran _vending machine_. Jadi ia menghentikan jalannya sesaat dan mulai menghitung dengan cermat untuk memastikan tiada satupun yang terlewat.

 _Great_. Cukup sih, cukup hanya untuk sekaleng tapi.

Haizaki mendecih. Entahlah ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena tak jadi masuk supermarket atau merasa miris karena uangnya hanya tersisa dalam hitungan jari.

Apanya yang natal? Dirinya bahkan tidak mendapat koin-koin emas hanya untuk sekedar meneguk pahit yang pastinya dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya walau sejenak.

Ah, abaikan.

Ia memutar pandangan sejenak, mencari penjual minuman otomatis bertengger di sisi jalan yang mana. Dulu ia sering berkelana di sini, ada sebuah lapangan basket di ujung jalan sana. Namun entah mengapa rasanya kepingan ingatan itu agak sedikit mengabur, hingga sebuah _vending machine_ pun ia lupa keberadaannya.

Setelah minum seteguk, ia kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalannya yang seperti tanpa tujuan.

Tidak sebenarnya. Ia _punya_ tujuan, namun ia _tidak_ mau mengakuinya.

Haizaki menyisir rambut abunya sembari memperhatikan kerumunan yang hampir memenuhi jalan besar di ujung sisi sebelah kirinya. Tak sadar, ia berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang di sana.

Iri. Hanya itu yang tergambar.

Haizaki tersenyum kecut dan mulai merutuki diri karena berdiri konyol di sini.

"Persetan."

.

.

.

Detik-detik sudah terkonversi menjadi puluhan menit dan Haizaki tidak habis pikir mengapa ia masih berada di sini.

Bocah itu tidak muncul-muncul.

Ia hampir saja jatuh tertidur tadi. Terima kasih berkat angin dingin pembawa kantuk berhembus semilir sejak tadi.

Sekarang ia bersender pada sebuah pohon di ujung taman sembari memejamkan mata. Berusaha menenangkan benda di dada sebelah kiri yang daritadi bertindak lebih liar dibanding biasanya. Haizaki frustasi. Berkali-kali ia menyesali keputusannya untuk keluar malam ini.

Namun bocah sial itu tak kunjung datang.

Haizaki akan mengumpat sekencang-kencangnya bila ia tidak ingat apabila ini berada di tengah kota, malam hari pula. Ketahuilah, ia sudah cukup bersabar malam ini. Ia terus-terusan mengeluh dalam hati. Yang mengajak tak seharusnya untuk telat, umpatnya.

Tetapi sudah dua tahun mereka tidak menjalin kontak.

Dua tahun.

Dua tahun.

Ia ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ia ingin.

Ia ingin.

Namun ia juga tak mau untuk berjumpa dengan lelaki itu lagi.

Deritanya sudah cukup.

Deritanya sudah berakhir, jangan dimulai kembali.

Haizaki menghembuskan napas frustasi. Kedua mata legamnya mengamati kepulan uap dingin yang lolos dari kedua bibirnya. Tangannya beku; terlalu dingin. Salju memang belum turun, namun angin dingin selalu berhembus sejak ia menjejak keluar rumah tadi. Ia heran mengapa kakinya masih tertancap di sini. Ia heran mengapa tubuhnya masih kuat untuk menunggu lelaki sialan itu di sini.

Ah, mungkin ia memang harus berhenti. Kenyataan sebaik ini tak mungkin datang padanya.

Ia tidak pantas untuk berharap, apalagi mendapatkannya.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Sudahlah. Lima menit lagi. Lima menit lagi ia akan pulang. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi lagi. Ia tak mau peduli.

"Haizaki?"

Sebelah matanya terbuka perlahan.

Ia ada di sana.

"Maaf aku baru datang." katanya, terdengar sedikit nada akan kecemasan dari sana. "Sudah berapa lama?"

Haizaki mematung.

Mengapa ia tidak diperbolehkan pulang? Dadanya sesak sekali sekarang. Sakit.

.

.

.

"Kukira kau tak jadi datang, eh."

Haizaki melempar senyum sinis, membuat Nijimura mendecih perlahan. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut legamnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maafkan aku. Penerbangan ditunda."

Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu mengiyakan saja. Ia mengamati pakaian kakak kelasnya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan pakaian setengah formal masih menempel di tubuh Nijimura.

Ini mengartikan bahwa Nijimura setelah dari bandara segera ke taman ini—menemuinya.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Nijimura menengok ke arah Haizaki, kemudian ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Pertanyaan konyol. Tentu saja aku lelah."

"Pulang jika begitu." jawab Haizaki singkat sembari menelusupkan jari-jemarinya jauh lebih dalam di saku celananya—makin dingin. "Aku tidak mau harus menyeretmu karena kolaps di sini."

Nijimura memandang Haizaki galak, yang dipandang hanya memalingkan wajahnya—pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku omong-omong."

Haizaki menoleh lalu menatap Nijimura bingung. "Yang mana?"

"Aku tanya," katanya, "kau sudah menungguku berapa lama?"

Mendengarnya membuat Haizaki sedikit tersentak.

 _Sejak..._

 _Sejak..._

 _Dua tahun...?_

"Belum, belum lama." jawab Haizaki—dusta besar. "Sekitar lima menit sebelum kau datang."

Nijimura agak terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Baguslah." katanya. "Karena malam di Jepang dingin sekali rupanya."

"Sok sekali, sih."

"Aku baru pulang setelah sekian tahun, ingat?"

"Dua tahun itu sebentar, Niji."

 _Sebentar_.

Nijimura tak menyahut. Ia masih termangu menatap taman yang ditimpa lampu remang dan bulan yang tertutup awan tebal. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Bagiku dua tahun sangatlah lama." ujarnya tiba-tiba—masih tertancap pada pemandangan taman kecil di hadapannya.

"Karena saat kau kembali bisa saja semuanya tiba-tiba sudah berubah," lanjutnya, "ya, 'kan?"

Haizaki terdiam sebentar. Curiga dan menerka apa maksud perkataan dari Nijimura.

"Mungkin saja."

"Hmm..." Nijimura menggumam. "Aku bertaruh sebenarnya kau setuju pada ucapanku."

Haizaki tak membalas.

 _Memang_ _benar, Niji_.

.

.

.

Nijimura melirik ke samping. Mata gelapnya mengamati mantan adik kelasnya yang sekarang tengah berjalan tanpa suara beriringan dengannya.

Rasanya ada yang aneh. Kemudian ia mengerjap.

"Oh."

Haizaki menoleh, dengan alis sebelah mata naik. "Ada apa?"

"Rambutmu." jawabnya. "Rambutmu tidak berubah."

Ia membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "Lantas?"

"Aku sudah berencana untuk mengejek mati-matian tatanan _cornrows_ -mu sejak mendengar cerita dari Himuro." ia mendecak sebal. "Dan kau malah merusak rencanaku."

Haizaki mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Sedangkan Nijimura tertawa kecil.

"Tapi sepertinya aku bersyukur karena kau telah merubahnya kembali."

Mata Haizaki melebar. Saat ia menoleh ke kanan karena refleks, didapatinya wajah Nijimura yang tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku merindukan rambut yang dulu sering kujambak."

Nijimura tengah tersenyum padanya—tipis namun sarat akan kejujuran. Itu bukanlah sebuah dusta. Itu adalah senyumnya yang selama ini telah tiada dari memori Haizaki entah mengapa.

Serta kelima jari Nijimura yang dengan lembut mengelus helai demi helai rambut abunya. Mengusapnya perlahan, lalu ia sedikit menggosoknya saat tangannya sudah mencapai ujung surai abunya.

"Niji, lepas..."

Nijimura tertawa lalu menyudahi kegiatannya, kemudian lanjut berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku sembari bersenandung pelan. Tanpa merasa berdosa karena baru saja mengorek bekas luka lama yang juga tergores akibat ulahnya dulu.

.

.

.

Haizaki menatap ke luar jendela tanpa mengindahkan makanan yang masih sepiring penuh terhidang di hadapannya. Rasanya, gelapnya malam dan sepinya jalanan di luar sana lebih menarik untuk dijadikan pusat atensi.

Jika ia menghadap ke arah piring-piring yang menggoda, otomatis Nijimura akan terperangkap pada netranya juga, 'kan?

"Hari ini kau melankolis sekali rasanya."

Haizaki melirik Nijimura yang sedang kalem melahap pesanannya. Lalu ia mendengus.

"Perasaanmu saja."

Bunyi akibat diletakkannya sepasang sumpit terdengar. Nijimura kemudian memangku wajahnya mengenakan tangan kirinya setelah menyingkirkan mangkuk miso yang telah licin ditandas olehnya.

"Traktiran dariku takkan datang dua kali, lho." katanya ketus. "Tak habis maka aku takkan main-main."

Lawan bicaranya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bahkan bukan anggota keluargaku, sialan." umpatnya. "Apa kuasamu untuk menyuruh-nyuruhku..."

Tapi toh Haizaki menurut dan Nijimura menyengir puas.

"Kau tertular tsunderenya Midorima, eh?"

"Uhuk!" Haizaki seketika terbatuk. "Apa-apaan?!"

Nijimura menyodorkan gelas Haizaki yang tak jauh dari tangannya. "Pelan-pelan hei, reaksimu berlebihan." ia tertawa geli.

Haizaki mengambil gelas tersebut dan menegak isinya hingga tinggal setengah. Ia terbatuk sekali-dua kali setelahnya, sebelum keadaan menjadi senyap lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." hardik Haizaki. "Melihatlah ke arah lain."

Yang dihardik hanya termangu dengan tatapan datar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Perutku akan mual."

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa hamil—AWW! Hoi, Haizaki!"

Haizaki melanjutkan makannya dengan cuek, tanpa mengindahkan pelototan dari Nijimura yang sekarang sedang mengusap-ngusap mata kakinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berisik Nijimura." tambahnya kalem.

Decakkan sebal lolos dari bibir maju Nijimura. "Sialan!"

Mendengarnya, Haizaki menghadap ke samping dengan tangan sebelah kiri menutup mulut. Dan kemudian ia tertawa tanpa suara sembari tersenyum kecil. Diniatkan tanpa terlihat oleh Nijimura.

Walau dari ekor matanya Nijimura mengetahui hal itu—terbukti dari bibirnya yang kembali mematri senyum.

.

.

.

"Niji."

Nijimura, yang memang sudah sedari tadi selesai makan, dan tengah menatap gugusan bintang yang timbul-tenggelam di antara awan-awan, menoleh kepada Haizaki. "Ya?"

Haizaki yang menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai penyangga kepalanya sekaligus penutup mulut dan hidung terdiam sebentar. Ia ragu ingin tetap bertanya atau tidak.

Pemuda yang bernama kecil Shuuzou itu menghela napas kecil. "Bicara saja. Asal tak kurang ajar, kau takkan kuapa-apakan."

"Hm..." Haizaki menggigit bibir—tak ketahuan tentu saja. "Kau akan di Jepang sampai kapan?"

"He? Apa?"

"Astaga aku serius."

Kemudian ia tergelak. "Oke abaikan. Kapan ya... hm..."

Nijimura mencoba memancingnya, namun Haizaki yang sudah kebal malah melihat ke arah lain sembari mengabaikannya.

"Tahun baru." jawabnya. "Sebentar sekali, ya?"

"Ya..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih."

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku pulang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya dalam waktu singkat?"

Haizaki tak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan tatapannya tetap pada kedua manik legam milik Nijimura.

" _Well_..." Nijimura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Aku kemari hanya untuk mengunjungi bibi dan nenekku."

Dahi Haizaki mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Nijimura merendahkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum kecil. " _Well, my dad died a week ago_. Jadi aku ke sini untuk mewakili keluargaku. Bibi dan nenekku tak bisa ke Amerika dan ibuku serta adikku juga sama."

"Makanya aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini." Nijimura meringis.

Haizaki kemudian mendecak pelan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Ah, _it's okay_. Jangan cemaskan."

 _Harusnya aku yang menghiburmu, sialan_.

Namun, Haizaki hanya bergumam sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya."

"Hm?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang."

.

.

.

Terakhir kali ia melirik jam dinding di resto tadi, jarum pendek sudah merujuk pada angka kembar.

Ia kemudian merasa maklum, cuaca ini makin menggigit di tiap jengkal kulitnya yang terekspos tanpa rangkaian benang yang menutupi. Dirinya beku.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, ternyata sudah sedingin ini." katanya; setengah bergumam.

"Huh?"

"Dasar pembohong." dengusnya.

"Lah." Haizaki protes. "Apanya pembohong?"

Tangan Nijimura terangkat, jemarinya ia ulurkan untuk membuka ikatan sederhana syal hitamnya. Memang dasar pemain basket, syalnya dibentuk menjadi bola lalu ia lemparkan tepat pada muka Haizaki dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ambil."

"Enggak butuh."

Haizaki balas melempar dan lemparannya berhasil ditangkap mentah-mentah—dan masih dengan sebelah tangan. Ia mendecih. Padahal ia berniat membalas lemparan kurang ajar yang berhasil mengenai mukanya telak.

"Tanganmu seperti tangan mayat, sialan!"

Nijimura berhenti mendadak dan menahan tangan Haizaki. Erat ia genggam.

"Panas, 'kan?" gerutunya gusar.

Syal hitam tadi kembali berpindah tangan. Nijimura menepuk atas syal tadi keras—yang mau tak mau tangan Haizaki yang sudah seperti es terkena dampaknya—lalu pelaku yang tak tahu adat itu ngeloyor pergi begitu saja; berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Haizaki di belakang.

Tiada kata yang bisa mengekspresikan batin Haizaki sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke mana?"

Pertanyaan absurd Nijimura dilontar tanpa memikirkan keadaan. _Hell_ , rasa-rasanya seumur hidup dia belum pernah terpikir hendak kuliah di mana dan dia merasa pastilah Nijimura tahu hal itu.

Yang sering terpikir malah bagaimana cara agar ia cepat terlepas dari urusan dunia.

"Tak tahu."

Jawaban tipikal Haizaki.

Nijimura menghembus napas, yang jika ditilik cermat bakal kentara uap dingin dari sela bibirnya makin bertambah kepulannya.

"Aku berniat untuk kembali ke Jepang." ujarnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?

"Terserah sajalah."

"Hoi, aku serius."

"Aku juga."

"Aku benar-benar butuh pendapat."

Haizaki mendecak. "Tadi aku sudah bilang terserah, itu juga pendapat."

Nijimura kalah. Sudahlah. Ia tak mau mendebat lagi.

"Keluargamu ikut pulang?"

Dan hari ini tumbennya ia merasa bersalah. Ah, ingin tahu juga, sih.

"Tidak. Makanya aku butuh pendapat."

"Mengapa kau ingin kembali?"

Nijimura bungkam, merangkai rentetan kata untuk mengungkap alasannya.

"Entahlah." katanya. Dan hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya pertama kalinya.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang. Dua tahun di sana, aku sadar bahwa Jepang lebih baik."

"Atau mungkin karena orang-orang yang kusayangi lahir dan besar di sini."

"Aku jadi ingin menjaga tempat ini demi mereka."

Sementara Nijimura tertawa kecil, Haizaki merasa hatinya makin sakit.

"Dasar, sok."

.

.

.

"Berjanji untuk mengantarku saat tahun baru nanti?"

Mereka berdua telah sampai di area apartemen Haizaki. Masih bersua di depan gerbang masuk. Bercakap untuk terakhir kalinya—terakhir untuk hari ini.

"Tidak mau. Merepotkan." jawab Haizaki sekenanya.

"Aku baru akan kembali sekitar satu tahun lagi, lho. Nanti kau rindu aku."

Nijimura tersenyum meledek. Haizaki mual lagi.

"...terserahlah."

Haizaki melambaikan tangannya, berjalan perlahan menjauhi kakak kelasnya, masuk lebih dalam area _flat_ -nya.

Dan belum ada lima langkah, Haizaki berhenti, lalu kembali menatap Nijimura yang masih berdiri bersender di depan gerbang—seakan menunggunya benar-benar aman telah masuk ke pintu apartemen keluarganya.

"Pastikan kau tak hanya sekedar berjanji."

Nijimura tercenung, dan senyum jail terbit di mukanya. "Aku berjanji akan memboyongmu ke apartemen kita berdua setahun lagi."

"Bukan itu, dasar siaaal!" rona merah tipis di pipinya sudah tak bisa dibedakan antara kedinginan atau malu—tepatnya amit.

Nijimura tertawa. "Iya, pasti. Aku janji."

"Oh, dan Selamat Natal."

.

.

.

Jadi, setelah sekian lama berlari, Haizaki malah menemui tembok besi, yang menyuruhnya paksa untuk kembali ke tempat awal dulu ia menanti.

Dan nampaknya, jalan yang akan ia titi takkan lagi diisi sepi dan hitam.

Malah seperti pelangi, seperti pada awalnya dulu.

.

.

.

"Ah, syalnya..."

Haizaki mendecih kesal.

Yang tak lama kemudian digantikan oleh kuluman senyum tipisnya.

" _Selamat Natal, juga."_

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Haloo:3 lama tak jumpa dengan kalian semuaa~ lama tak jumpa pula dengan fandom ini *ciumin satu-satu chara KnB*

Yak. Saya akhirnya nulis fic humu (gajelas) lagi. /gelindingan/ Dan parahnya malah milih pair NijiHai yhaa, yang entah mengapa ini otp ucul parah (/w/) Sebenarnya ini sudah mulai ditulis sejak Agustus/September yang lalu ya, namun apa daya baru selesai beberapa hari yang lalu /ditabok Daan niatnya juga pengen publish pas natal, but yeah, gatel juga pengen publish mengingat sudah lama banget ga berkontribusi di sini wkwkwk

Okelah segitu sajax'D Terima kasih sudah membacaa dan ada bonus di bawah~

* * *

.

.

.

"Fokus, fokus!"

Pemuda itu berteriak dari pinggir lapangan, ditambah dengan muka _super-bete_.

Adik kelas yang diteriakinya malah makin gelagapan sampai akhirnya bola basket tegelincir dari tangannya—keluar dari lapangan dan menabrak dinding aula. Alhasil Haizaki menghela napas lagi.

"Apa sih yang kau takutkan?" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Nao—nama adik kelas itu—pikirannya terlihat mengelana ke mana-mana. Jadi Haizaki memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Bahaya bila ia akan seperti ini sampai babak penyisihan nanti.

"A-ah..." ditatap oleh kakak kelas makin membuat lidahnya kelu. Payah, umpatnya dalam hati. "Maafkan aku, Senpai!"

Nao membungkuk dalam. Dan Haizaki makin kikuk sekaligus jengah

"Ne, dengarkan aku ya." Haizaki menarik napas, lalu menyuarakannya agak keras hingga membuat Nao dan beberapa anak kelas satu yang sedang latihan tambahan hari ini bergidik. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kalian takutkan sampai kemampuan kalian payah begini."

 _Jleb._

"Aku tahu lawan kita nanti kuat. Dan aku tahu sekolah kita bukanlah sekolah yang spesial."

 _Jleb. Jleb._

Haizaki—dengan tangan ditolak di pinggang; dengan gaya yang super-duper congkak—menatap adik kelasnya satu persatu. Menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh titik aula. Yang lantas membuat adik-adik kelasnya makin gugup. Bersiap untuk menerima omelan darinya.

Namun ia malah tersenyum.

"Tapi aku yakin kalian bisa." ujarnya, masih dengan senyum tipis terpatri di wajah. "Jangan takut melawan sekolah-sekolah kuat, deh. Jadikan itu sebagai motivasi yang mendorong kalian maju, bukannya menempeleng kita mundur."

"Jangan takut, kalian bukan bayi."

"Takut malah membuat kalian semakin terpuruk. Mengerti?"

Kapten galak bak preman mereka sudah memberi semangat, apa yang bocah kelas satu bisa lakukan selain semakin bersemangat?

Haizaki menyengir setengah jahat. Membayangkan angkatan di bawahnya ini dapat menyingkirkan Seirin maupun Rakuzan yang biasanya rebutan tahta teratas.

"Haizaki-senpai!"

Laki-laki itu terkejut dan refleks menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Ponselmu bunyi." ujar Kisa, manager klub.

"O-oh, terima kasih."

Haizaki merogoh saku tasnya, mencari benda itu yang ternyata memang tengah berdering. Dan nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya sepertinya berhasil menghentikan napasnya sekilas.

"Kisa, aku izin keluar dulu sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kisa, Haizaki sudah ngeloyor duluan keluar dari aula.

.

.

.

 _"Yo, Kapten!"_

Suara dari seberang sana meledek. Pasti bibirnya sedang monyong sana-sini. _"Apakah aku mengganggumu,_ ne _, Kapten?"_

Ingin rasanya Haizaki melempar ponselnya jauh-jauh. Geli ia mendengar nada bicara si penelepon iseng ini.

Sambil memandang beberapa cabang pohon yang tengah berlomba-lomba melahirkan tunas-tunas terbanyak, ia menghela napas.

 _"Mau kuputuskan, ya?"_

"Silakan kalau kau mau."

Haizaki mendecak, lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana ujiannya?"

 _"Mudah. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menghajar pembuat soalnya dengan pingpong."_

Tawa kecil gagal ditahan oleh Haizaki. Mumpung Si Makhkuk Nyebelin itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Payah, ah."

Nijimura mencibir.

"Sampai besok, 'kan?"

 _"Hmm, ya. Tinggal yang termudah."_

"Haha, Kimia ya?" Haizaki tertawa, ia ingat benar bahwa itu satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang selalu Nijimura kutuk di seumur hidupnya.

 _"Yeah, sial memang."_

Ia tersenyum. "Semangat. Kau pasti bisa."

Beberapa detik kemudian Haizaki mengernyitkan dahinya, lantaran Niimura tak kunjung mengucap barang sebuah tanggapan. "Niji? Hoi."

 _"A-ah, sial."_

"Kenapa?"

 _"Tidak."_ bisiknya hampir bergumam. _"Tapi, terima kasih, ya."_

Bunga sakura yang akan mekar nanti sepertinya akan kalah merah dengan pipi Haizaki saat ini.

"Hm."

Dan Nijimura juga tengah mengulas senyum manis di sana.

.

.

.

 _"Oh ya, besok ada latihan?"_

"Tidak, sepertinya."

 _"Jam 8 kalau begitu."_

"Ha?"

Nijimura tertawa. _"Sampai ketemu besok."_

.

.

.

 _"Syalnya jangan lupa, ya."_

"Iya, bawel."

.

.

.

 _"Dan jangan berani-berani menertawakan penderitaanku hari ini."_

 _"Kujamin tahun berikutnya ujian masuk akan jauh lebih sulit."_

 _"Nanti kau tidak masuk universitas."_

 _"Nanti masa depanmu bakal absurd."_

 _"Nanti kau tidak jadi tinggal bersamaku."_

 _"Nanti kau akan—"_

"IYA, SAYANG. AKU PAHAM, JADI STOP JANGAN BICARA APAPUN LAGI!"

* * *

 **end (lagi).**


End file.
